Reading Go the F*** to Sleep
Chapter 1: Sadistic Sense of Humor. Mikey Kimmings had a huge extended family, he invited an American Civil War ancestor, his name was Joseph MacNamara, who was his father's great uncle on his mother's side who died at the age of 27 in 1861, he fought in the Confederacy, he escaped the Irish famine as a young boy with his family and retained his Dublin accent. Joseph had pale skin, brown hair, blue eyes, and he wore the Confederate Army uniform. His father, Michael was from a Gaelic speaking region who escaped to Dublin, then escaped during the famine. At the age of 10, his family and friends were slaughtered by the police and soldiers, According to Michael, his fellow villagers went to Hell. He sat quietly, in the Ghost World, he worked as a waiter in Wolfe Tone Bar. Family members of the Tachimi-Kimmings, both alive and dead usually had big family reunions. Maria's ancestors fought for the Confederates because the US state she lived in was a apart of the Confederate states of America. "Okay, this is Joe." He said. Maria, Mikey's granddaughter went up to him. "Your uniform is so cool!" Maria exclaimed, complimenting the man's uniform Maria was interested in the American Civil War. "You don't see a lot of eight-year old girls into that." He said. Maria thought Joseph's Irish brogue was absolutely charming. Joseph was unused to a half-Japanese 4x great-niece, but he grew to love her. Thomas, Martin's great-nephew, who's brother was his grandfather and his father was his son waddled over to Joseph. "That's my great-nephew, the one I never got to meet." Martin said. "Oh, okay." He said. Joseph was pretty used to his descendant's Japanese relatives and his half-English ancestry. He picked her up. "Read her this." Martin said, handing Joseph a profanity-laden book called Go the F*** to Sleep. "Uh, sure." He said. He opened the book, set Setsuko on his knee. "The cats nettle close to their kittens, the lambs have laid down with the sheep, you are cozy and warm in bed my dear, Please go the f*** to sleep, Oh my god, why would you let me read this to a...." He said. "Three year old." Then Thomas' father said. He continues reading, he was starting to giggle between words. "The windows are dark in the town child, the whales huddle down in the deep, I'll read you one very last book if you swear you'll to go the f*** to sleep....Martin, you're an evil man, this is pure f***ing evil." He said. The rest of the family minus Michael were laughing, then Joseph himself started to laugh. "This is pure f***ing evil...." He said between laughter. "Joe, you've got over at least 12 minutes left, pull yourself together!" A family member named Jessie, who was English. Jessie and Joseph got on pretty well, she came to the US at the age of 11, nearly the same time as Joseph who was originally from Ireland. "I'm trying, this is evil!" He exclaimed. He then read the next page. "The eagles who soar through the sky are at rest, And the creatures who crawl, run, and creep, I know you’re not thirsty. That’s bulls***. Stop lying, Lie the f*** down my darling, and sleep." He read out, starting to be in control. Kenta video-recorded. "The wind whispers soft through the grass, hon, The field mice, they make not a peep, It’s been thirty-eight minutes already, Jesus Christ, what the f***?, Go to sleep." He read out. Kenta was laughing hysterically and Aiko had to take over. Thomas seemed oblivious on what his ancestor was reading out to him. "All the kids from daycare are in dreamland, The froggie has made his last leap, H*** no, you can't go to the bathroom, You know where you can go where?, The f*** to sleep." He read, starting to giggle at the last part. "And Joe dies." Maria said, noticing her 4x great-uncle beginning to laugh. "The cubs and lions are snoring, wrapped in a big snuggly heap, How is it that you can do all this other great s*** but you can't lie the f*** down and sleep?" He read, a small smile perching his usually cautious expression. "You okay there, if you wet your pants, can I exclaim it out loud?" Yuu asked Joseph. Yuu liked mocking Joseph. "Screw you." He replied. He went back to reading. "The owls fly forth from the treetops, Through the air, they soar and they sweep, A hot crimsom rage fills my heart too, love, For real, shut the f*** up and go to sleep." He read. A small smile crept upon the pale-faced Confederate. "The seeds slumber beneath the earth row, and the crops the farmers will heap, No more questions, the interview's over, I've got two words for you kid: f***ing sleep." He said. "Aw.....Is the little Johnny Reb laughing?" Yuu mocked. Joseph then turned to his descendants. "You are pure evil, you make me look like that drill sergeant from that Full Metal Jacket movie." He said. "What's the pale man reading me, grandpa?" He asked innocently. Saoirse, Joseph's twin sister, gave off a smirk, his English reading had improved, however, he and herself could only write in Irish. Joseph's father, Michael was more reclusive, he sat on the chair watching his son. "Grow up, Seo." Michael said. English members stayed away from the tiny foulmouthed Irishman. "Aw, lighten up, da!" Saoirse exclaimed. "Yay, I'm listening to my son swear to a three-year old brat and me wondering what the f*** is he doing." He said sarcastically. "Don't you dare call him a brat!" Thomas' father yelled at the older Confederate soldier. Saoirse kneeled towards Satsuki. "My da fights with everyone, Union soldiers were absolutely terrified of him." Saoirse said. Mia, Michael's youngest daughter, had two sons and one daughter, who was Mikey's grandmother, who was born in 1878, her two sons were born in 1887 and 1888, were named Ailin, who died in the Irish War of Independence aged 33 and Liam, who died in the Irish Civil War on the anti-Treaty, aged 34, both brothers fought in the Easter Rising. Ailin O'Hare, looked at the group, just his grandfather, he also worked in Irish republican bars. Caohmie, Mikey's grandmother died when her grandson was 23 in 1949, She loved her little brothers Liam had three children, all but one was dead, while Ailin had no children, Liam's third child, a girl named Kathleen was still alive at 95 years old age. Liam's daughter, also named Saoirse died at the age of 81 in 2002, while a son, Patrick died at the age of 47 in 1966. Ailin wasn't a family person, he was unused to his great-nephew's English relatives, but striked up a friendship with a British soldier relative, named Percy, who died in the Battle of the Somme, aged 18. Percy Downey sat next to him as Joseph read out the profanity laden story. "And I thought I was bad." Ailin said. Liam watched silently, Maria went over to him and sat on his knee. When Maria met Mikey's relatives, she grew to have a close relationship with Liam, much like his uncle, Liam spoke with an Irish brogue, despite how long his mother lived in America, he always spoke with a Dubliner tone. Chapter 2: Maria and Mick "So Maria, what did you think of that profanity-laden book?" Mick asked her.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86